bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goldeaglefire/Why the BCC Doesn't have Other Characters (script)
Scene 1: The Question (The scene starts out in a normal setting, with Leo and someone else just minding their own buisness, when The Answer walks up to them.) The Answer: Hey, guys, there's this one thing that's been on my mind... Leo: Well, what would that be? TA: How come, aside from LEGO Characters, we've never actually featured any characters from other franchises? Leo: Glad you asked! See, we actually did have an idea like that once... Scene 2: Flashback (The background changes. Leo slams some papers onto a desk.) Leo: Alright, I think it's time. (Cut to LQ) LQ: For what, exactly? Leo: For us to feature...a non-BIONICLE character. (Dramatic music plays while switching between Leo and LQ) LQ: Wait, what!?! No way. (Mini-Lewa suddenly rides into the scene from LQ's side on a skateboard.) Mini-Lewa: Besides, we have no idea how the fans will react. LQ: Um, how did you get here? Mini-Lewa: Plot convience truck. (Mini-Lewa points to something off-stage. It cuts briefly to a picture of a red truck with the words "PLOT CONVIENCE" on the trailer before returning to the scene at hand.) LQ: ...OK then. Leo: Look, guys, I think we can trust our fans not to over-react to something. LQ: Yeah, you're right. We should have more faith in our fans. Let's go for it. Mini-Lewa: OK, that's nice and all, but I think there's a crucial part to your plan you've forgotten... Leo: What? M-L: How you're going to figure out which character from which fandom will cause the least disruption. (Cut to Leo in a thinking pose while elevator music plays) ???: Don't worry, guys, I got you covered. (A blue car-like Moc suddenly drives in from the left. It swerves a bit, before stopping, revealing a vezon head replacing the bumper.) Blue-Vezon: So, what's your problem? Scene 3: The Rift Leo: Oh, hey, Blue-Vezon! LQ: Would it be inconvient for you to...I don't know...help us out with finding a character from another franchise that won't make people freak out? Blue-Vezon: Not at all! I've set myself to travel to popular franchises with a fairly large fanbase. Hop in! (LQ and Leo get in. The scene suddenly shifts into what one would assume with time-travel/dimension-jumping, then ends up turning into a dark-blue background with stars in the sky and lots of doors.) Leo: Oh, wow...where are we? Blue-Vezon: I don't know...someplace called "The Rift"... (Cut to a monitor saying The Rift on it. Then return to the scene at hand). LQ: Hey, I wonder what this door opens to... (LQ gets out of the car and walks towards a door. He opens it, and suddenly loud rock music starts playing) Off-screen Person 1: OMG MLP IS BEST FRANCHISE EVER! Off-screen Person 2: NO IT'S NOT YOU SHOULD ALL GO DIE IN A FIRE! Off-screen Person 1: BLAAAAAAAAAARGH! Off-screen Person 2: BLAAAAAAAAAARGH! (LQ then closes the door quickly, stopping the music.) LQ: OK...guys? I think we're going to have to refrain from even touching this franchise. Leo: Because it'll spawn massive flame wars like the one you just heard? LQ: Yeah~... (LQ gets back in.) Scene 4: The Afterlife To be Written Category:Blog posts